In co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/308,243, a roll-fed labeling machine is disclosed having quick-change parts for processing containers of different sizes. The application discloses and claims an improved roll-on-pad assembly which includes an improved alignment mechanism for positioning the roll-on-pad assembly accurately with respect to the conveyor in accordance with a predetermined container size, and a latch for releasably mounting the roll-on-pad assembly in the arcuate position with respect to the conveyor. Additionally, an improved starwheel assembly has peripheral cusps formed in the circumference, each one receiving one of the predetermined size containers. A surface supports the starwheel assembly and a driving gear has an axis for driving the starwheel assembly. A plate is movable relative to the surface for supporting and aligning the starwheel assembly with respect to the conveyor, and a pivot is aligned with the driving gear axis for limiting the movement of the plate relative to the driving gear.
The cutter is disclosed as a cutter roll, i.e., a drum, having vacuum draw on its surface for retaining a web of label material thereon. The cutter roll includes a projecting label cutting blade protruding from the cutter roll. A knife edge is mounted adjacent to the cutter roll and the label drum for engaging the label cutting blade as the cutter roll rotates. The cutter roll and knife edge are positioned in close tolerance to the label drum and each other.
The number of labels that can be received on the cutter roll varies. For example, a two station label drum receives two large cut labels, while a four station label drum receives four cut labels for each revolution. It has been found that smaller labels require the use of a smaller cutter roll spaced closer to the label drum, while a larger label requires the use of a large diameter cutter roll spaced farther from the label drum. In many labeling machines, the cutters are complex and require numerous change parts and belt drives and gears. Typically, a change in cutters can take four hours. It would therefore be desirable if a cutter assembly could be designed that allows rapid change of cutter roll diameter to change the size of labels cut from a web of labels to match different diameter containers.